


Tell It to My Heart

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: AU Where They Can Have Sex, Anal Sex, Dominant Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Submissive Lestat de Lioncourt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Lestat discovers a new karaoke bar and in no time, embarrasses Louis in public. He doesn't take kindly to that type of behavior and isn't shy about showing it, no matter where they are.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Tell It to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> To my own surprise, this is my first Lestat/Louis smut...let me know how it goes.

The night was in full bloom, New Orleans practically crumbling to the ground with the tremors of bass and the high pitched laughter of a packed Saturday in July. A sense of moisture clung to the air, the rising humidity of the mid summer season making itself known in the frizz of one’s hair and dew dripping down the windows. The breeze was refreshing and dully warm, not cooling you off but alleviating some of the density the atmosphere carried. Golden lights lined the wide streets, showing off the old cracks and wrinkles the walls of the historic city still bore. Newer, brighter lights from the recent decade lined windows and doorways to accentuate and draw your eye to the bars and clubs that made their home in the ancient buildings. It was Lestat and Louis’ favorite time of year, and more importantly their favorite place to be.

The blood was warm and exotic, tourists coming from all over to experience their beloved New Orleans in the hot southern summer. They never went hungry during these months, not a single drop going to waste. They strolled down the street hand-in-hand, Lestat stopping every few feet as Louis found another thing to stare at. It didn’t matter that they had experienced their fair share of summers in the city, every single one amazed the green-eyed immortal like it was the first. 

Suddenly, it was Lestat’s turn to gawk and marvel; tightening his grip and pointing frantically at a building across the street like he was mute, “Louis look! They’ve opened a karaoke bar! Oh we just have to go, pick up your feet and stop staring at that sign!”

Bars in New Orleans, besides their loud atmosphere and interesting crowd, were the duos favorite place to dine. Throughout the ages they’ve always been one of the easiest places to spot out an evildoer and quickly get their fix without anyone batting an eye. Insufferable college athletes, too-smiley older men and quiet black-jacket types lurking in corners were always a common delicacy in these spaces. The adrenaline rush of finding one just before they found their own victims thrilled them; their killing nature becoming satiated with the sense of protecting an innocent. It helped Louis sleep more soundly and keeping Lestat fed was always optimal. 

The darker haired vampire was torn from his appreciation of the modern lighting and led into the dark lounge, “And what do you expect us to do here Lestat?” He looked around at all of the mortals, drinking and laughing; the intoxicating scent of sweat and blood filling the air. One man in particular caught his attention on the stage, singing his little heart out to "I Will Survive” and trying not to collapse from the drunken haze clearly taking him over.

__Lestat took notice of his husbands gaze and placed himself in between Louis and the barely standing man on stage, kissing his knuckles and trying his best to sound sweet, “Well what else do you do in a place like this? I’m going to sing mon amour!”_ _

__Louis didn’t like this answer and he had no qualms about showing it with a firm cross of his arms and haughtily placing all of his weight on his hip, “No, you’re not. There is no way after where your last singing exhibition got us that I’m going to allow you to sing again! Especially not here…” He looked around the bar with a slight judgement and sneered; taking note of all of the couples practically having sex right then and there and turning his head quickly back to Lestat. The Catholic guilt still reared its ugly head now and then._ _

__This hurt Lestat slightly, being taken aback by his partners firm and seemingly embarrassed reaction. He did agree though, the last time Louis watched him sing in public the entire immortal world wanted his head on a silver platter. He also knew that his beloved better half had an intense anxiety about being tarnished in public; getting Louis to simply kiss him while they were out took an embarrassing level of petty begging. However, he thought, taking a clear mental picture of just how riled the mere suggestion made Louis, getting him wrapped up usually led Lestat to have a hell of a night._ _

__The brat prince loved being given a hard time at home, so to speak._ _

__Lestat led them to a small table right in front of the humble stage, speakers practically down their throats and performers front and center. He enjoyed every second of the mortals numbers, paying absolutely no attention to Louis’ groans each time one of them flubbed a line or mumbled their way through the high notes. Finally, after one performer practically blew the house down with her stunning vocals, Lestat took this almost like a challenge and stood up to mount the stage. Louis quickly and with no remorse gripped his wrist and tried to force him to sit back down, a look of warning flashing across his face and mouthing the word “no”._ _

__“Well that’s no attitude to take with someone who’s about to serenade you! Let me go this instant Louis and let me show these people what a real performer looks like.” Lestat puffed out his chest slightly and with little to no effort snatched his hand away from the weaker vampire; who looked absolutely and totally mortified._ _

__Louis put his head in his hands and tried not to turn bright red in front of everyone, he felt eyes on him despite his lover becoming the new center of attention. Lestat’s focus was zoned in on the task at hand, picking the song he would perform to turn this place on its head. In no time at all, he found the perfect track, _Tell It to My Heart _by Taylor Dayne. Not only is it true to their current circumstance and an absolute classic, it’s just the icing on the cake of making Louis want to crawl into a ball and die.___ _

____He tapped the mic gently and gathered the attention of those watching the stage, “Hello everyone, I’m The Vampire Lestat, and this is a song for my beloved Louis. Love you hun.” He flashed a smile and a wink at Louis, extending a long white finger to point him out to the crowd. Who in return snarled and hid his face with his hands, looking as though he couldn’t decide who he wanted to kill first; Lestat or himself._ _ _ _

____The song began and the crowd whooped and clapped in response, it really was timeless. For a seemingly eternal three minutes and forty seconds, Lestat showed the stage who was boss. Landing every high note and hitting everything perfectly that was in between. There was not an inch of the stage that did not see a part of him, the dances and borderline fitting obscenity making the crowd go wild. The attention and sense of reliving his dearly missed music career made him smile ear to ear, surely wooing some poor mortal in the crowd who could later become a midnight snack. Louis throughout the entire “serenade” was thinking of every single way he could possibly make Lestat pay for embarrassing him this way. He liked to do this frequently enough that it’s become almost like a game, at who’s expense is up for debate. Louis was at the mercy of Lestat’s seemingly never-ending extroversion and in turn became the victim of whatever Louis desired the second their front door closed._ _ _ _

____They had odd ways of showing each other, but love was palpable in each and every motion._ _ _ _

____Lestat got off the stage completely out of breath and a flurry of applause and cheers whisking him away. Despite making it overly known just who that performance was for, he had nearly forgotten that Louis was even there. The steady intoxication of showmanship and a boisterous crowd took him away from the dark bar and back to the bright stages of Paris, where Lelio would elicit the same reaction from uptight nobles._ _ _ _

____“Now _that’s _what I call a performance my love! Did you see how I worked that stage Louis? One should feel so lucky as to-“ The bragging blonde was quickly cut off by a sharp arm taking his waist hostage and the hard push of Louis’ body moving them towards the door. He didn’t resist or openly complain, the encouraging looks and pats on his shoulders from admiring strangers on their way out made him feel like he was walking on air.___ _ _ _

______He was pulled into the alley next to the bar, Louis pinning him there with a hard gaze and his arms above Lestat’s head. They stood like that for awhile with Louis scanning Lestat’s face over and over again, with a slight tint of pink still present on his pale cheeks. They both were still quite hungry, the porcelain tones of their skin almost giving them away to the wandering eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you not to go up there, we were just supposed to go out to dinner tonight but no! You wanted to go out and parade yourself around and for what reason would that be? Do you want us to be at the mercy of every fledgling within a miles radius? ‘The Vampire Lestat’? Are you truly that careless?” Louis growled, bordering on a harsh whisper. Exposure, despite being alive for almost as long as the country they resided in, was one of Louis’ biggest fears. Being publicly embarrassed was close behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lestat simply gave him and impish grin in return, reveling in the warm rage escaping the body so close in front of him. He leaned into Louis’ face, breath tickling the tip of his nose and their lips almost touching, “And what are you going to do about that, _cherie _?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________A dark smile overtook Louis’ face, his answer making itself known against Lestat’s thigh. Lestat paid the tent pitching itself against him no mind, Louis wasn’t where he wanted him yet. He pushed against the irate vampire with the tip of his fingers, nails gently digging into the gaps between the buttons of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn’t like my song?” Lestat said in a whisper with a subtle whine, “But I picked it just for you! All of those mortals loved it too, what a shame that you didn’t. Maybe I should try again…” He faded off, making a false attempt at turning away to go back inside. Louis was quick to pin him against the wall again, this time appearing harshly on his hips; not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough to keep Lestat where he stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He came in close to the blonde’s ear, “You sang beautifully, but I specifically told you ‘no’. I don’t appreciate my requests being ignored Lestat, we’ve discussed this many times.” Louis put a harsh emphasis on ‘specifically’, his voice remaining low and even toned; his fingers worked themselves up the sides of Lestat’s body and stopped at his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn’t answer my question,” Lestat gently ran a nail along his husbands jaw, “what do you plan on doing about that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a quick push, Lestat was on his knees in front of him, his face even with the crotch of Louis’ pants. Lestat smiled at the ground, not wanting to show him just how pleased he was with how perfectly his plan worked out. All the while, Louis made quick work of undoing his trousers and pulling his member through the gap. He was almost completely hard, his impressive length still quite obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lestat looked up and gave him a face of false shock, looking around the pitch black alley dramatically and clicking his tongue. “Right here? But we’re still in public Louis! What does your Catholic guilt have to say about that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This made Louis give a quiet laugh and grab a fistful of Lestat’s hair, forcing eye contact before shoving his growing erection to the back of his throat to effectively shut him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I said that I don’t like my requests being igno- fuck - ignored.” Louis threw his head back, pushing and pulling Lestat’s head up and down by his hair. Lestat made quick work of him, rolling his tongue along the tip and placing soft kisses before sucking in his cheeks and taking the entirety of Louis into his mouth over and over. He traced his fangs gently along the veins of his shaft, eliciting small grumbles and soft moans from above. Not wanting to climax all over the brat’s pretty face, he grabbed Lestat by the chin and made him stop, despite his desperate want for him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lestat whined at this, he liked the feeling of Louis in his mouth, making him feel good and more than that being at his mercy. Louis brought him up from the ground with just his eyes, almost as though he was under a spell, licking his lips before coming close once again to Lestat’s ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bend over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked around again with a false sense of worry, mockingly biting his nails as if he were nervous, “Oh? But what if someone sees?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Faster than he could blink he was flipped around and facing the floor, Louis’ hands firmly sliding around his waist to quickly slide his pants to his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re being quite disobedient tonight, my lion.” Louis reached around and put two fingers in Lestat’s mouth, his instincts causing him to suck reflexively. He felt those same fingers gently pry into him and make a promising opening. He moaned as a response, putting his hand over his own mouth to muffle any more from being heard by wandering strangers. As soon as the fingers were there they were gone; Louis’ fully erect and dripping cock replacing them and toying with Lestat’s waiting entrance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Could you get on with it already? We’re on a bit of a time crunch.” Lestat said with a heavy dose of annoyance and a sly smile hidden in the shadows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis cocked and eyebrow and threw his hand down hard against Lestat’s bare ass, a loud clap echoing off the brick walls. His other hand quickly found its place amongst the wave of curls cascading down Lestat’s back, jerking his head up and making his eyes even with the stars, “You’re missing a little sweet something, my lion.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He whined and moaned underneath him, the feeling of being prodded but not penetrated making his eyes roll into the back of his head from anticipation alone. Lestat reared his head slightly, working with the hand gripping him so tight, “Please.” He begged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No other invitation was required, Louis quickly made himself comfortable inside Lestat and gently slid the entirety of his length in and out; making his lover fall apart beneath him with his controlled strokes. After Lestat was relaxed completely, he started to move faster, leaving no more than an inch between them at any point in time. The sound of dull clapping made itself present in the dark along with Lestat’s muffled moans and Louis’ mix of expletives and grunts. At the very instant he felt his lovers’ muscles tighten against him, Louis stopped abruptly; making Lestat writhe under him and stomp his foot like a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t stop, please- oh why’d you stop…” Came out of his lips in a hazy whisper all at once, not quite a beg and nowhere near a demand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn’t want to stop, his own high coming towards him like a tidal wave. This was, however, supposed to be punishment. And what kind of punishment would it be if Lestat came whenever he wanted to?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis planted another hard slap on Lestat’s ass, a light pink hand print rising not long after. He released his fistful of curls and raked his nails down Lestat’s back, small beads of blood coming up from the scratch marks and small whimpers escaping from the bottom’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He leaned down and licked each bead up, kissing the lines of red in-between, “Are you ever going to embarrass me again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“When I tell you no, does that mean no?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y- yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you love me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“More than anything in the world Louis.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He lined himself up with Lestat again and pushed in slowly, almost making him fall to the ground in ecstasy, “Cum.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In a few short, hard strokes, Lestat let out a high pitched moan and made a mess of the asphalt in front of him, Louis not far behind. They had no bed to fall back on and catch their breath, so the brick wall in front of them would have to subvice. Slowly, they came apart and leaned against the wall together, Louis cleaning himself up with his handkerchief and Lestat just pulling his pants up; he’d shower when they got home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They looked at each other and smiled, the heavy air of arousal fading away and their predatory nature coming to the surface. For the first time since they walked into the club, they became acutely aware of how hungry they were. Louis quickly kissed Lestat all over his face and pulled him back into the golden-toned lights of the street. No one saw them come out of their pitch black hiding space, everyone was either inside and drinking or outside and drunk. The pair spotted in the alley across the way a group of mortal men hassling a significantly smaller woman, putting her into a corner and intimidating her with their outnumbering and size. The poor thing was too frightened of her aggressors to make a move or scream for help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis playfully swatted Lestat’s ass and pulled him towards the neighboring alley, “You must be so tired from your performances,” He said, making the pluralization unmissable. “Let’s get you fed my darling, you can have the biggest one all for yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh you’re too sweet. I’ll try hard not to embarrass you again, my altar boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This made Louis laugh loudly, alerting the attention of the group in the alley, “I would appreciate that very much, glad to see you’re learning so quickly.”  
“Well when you’re such a thorough teacher one has no choice.” Lestat purred in his ear. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now now, down boy. This meal first and then we can talk about dessert.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
